Geometry
by Keimei
Summary: Redo of my previous story of the same name. Genrou gets a crush on the new kid, Houjun, who is friends with Genrou's best friend's boyfriend. Whoa. With a little encouragement from his friends, particualarly Kouji and Ryuuen, Genrou decides to "impress" h
1. One REALLY long Author's Note

To my readers and reviewers:  
  
For some reason, I feel like I owe you guys an explanation, and since I'm bored I'm gonna do just that. Explain. Here goes.  
  
Basically, I got stuck on "Geometry". Really stuck. I couldn't think of what to write. Nothing new really. Finally something occurred to me, courtesy of Moonraven, and I knew what I was doing. I just redid the first part, but realized it was a new story. But since it's so similar to what "Geometry" had started out as, I'm just replacing the chapters.  
  
Don't worry, it's still a Tas/Chi! ^_^ Even if you've already read the first part of "Geometry", I suggest reading the new one because there are a few minor but significant changes. It didn't come out how I wanted it, but it's good enough I suppose. It is also more serious than the rest of the fic will be.  
  
Kouji and Hikou were never given family names in the show, at least that I know of, so I took the liberty of giving them one. Hikou's is Torimo and Kouji's is Buutsou (Torimo Hikou and Buutsou Kouji). All four boys them are juniors in high school.  
  
Now onto the thank you's. The first one goes to all the readers, even those who didn't review. You guys are the reason I'm typing this out now.  
  
Next is Moonraven for giving me the idea. Without her, I'd still be staring at the screen wondering what to write. Also, Sakata Ri Houjun kept on getting on my back about writing the thing. Without her insistence, and other ideas, I'd be happily clicking around the Internet looking for Tas/Chi and Heero/Duo fics. *bows* Arigato gozaimasu minna-san!  
  
I replied to a couple of reviews, but please don't feel bad if I didn't write to you. I love you!  
  
Hitari: The dictionary is at http://www.savergen.com/onldict/jap.html. Hope it helps!  
  
Shinigami: I don't know about the other seishi. They probably will make some kind appearance, like Saihitei as Ryuuen's boyfriend and in random classes. Not sure yet. We'll see how it goes. Thanks for the compliment on the hugging scene. I like it too! And don't worry about being confused, I am too. You have no idea how hard it was to rewrite it to make it clear that Kouji and Hikou were together.  
  
me: I noticed that too after I posted it. I couldn't think of the word I wanted at the time and 'exaggerate' seemed to work at the time. As you can see, I changed it to 'elaborate.' Thanks for pointing that out!  
  
School started September 5, so I'd like to think I'll update more simply because I'll get bored during classes and start writing. *giggles* Hey, it's better than paying attention during boring classes like English or chem. Honestly, I thought I was gonna fall asleep.  
  
Thanks for putting up with my rambling.  
  
Love, Keimei 


	2. First Period

****

AN: This chapter turned out waaaaay more serious than I wanted it to. *sighs* Oh well. I'm sick of this chapter now so it's staying as it is, k? 

****

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this?! I DON'T OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI!!! There, are you happy now? Geez, some people…

~~~

First Period: Geometry, a.k.a. The Beginning 

PG-13

Keimei

~~~

The boy lowered his bright red head to the desk, asleep before the two equally hard objects collided with a slight thud. Luckily, the sensei didn't notice, yet. Instead, she continued to drone on about theorems and circles and other things the majority of the class, Kou Genrou included, didn't care about. Especially first thing in the morning, a rainy Monday morning on top of it. A quarter to eight was not the best time for school to start.

Another teen, this one with dark blue hair, chuckled silently. Only five minutes into the period and his best buddy was already passed out. 'Typical Genrou behavior,' he thought. Kouji was scribbling the examples into his notebook when he heard the boy next to him begin to snore softly. He leaned unobtrusively across the aisle and whacked his friend in the back of the head, catching the eye of a third teen, a cute one too, Kouji had noticed on more than one occasion. He grinned at the light-haired young man, who was letting him know silently he wasn't seen. Hikou gave his boyfriend an amused look as the scene in front of him continued.

Genrou's head shot up as the sharp pain on his crown finally registered in his brain. He turned sleepily to his friend. "Oi, Kouji! What the fuck was that fer? I was havin' a good dream," he grumbled under his breath. 

Kouji grinned again. "Gomen buddy, but ya were startin' to snore, an' that woulda made the sensei notice. Then ya woulda been screwed 'cause ya've already been written up almost everyday fer fuckin' sleepin' in class," he replied in a happy, albeit quiet, voice. 

Genrou shook his head. He was about to make some sort of smart-ass reply when there was a knock on the door, followed by a clicking sound when it opened. A genki, effeminate boy was on the other side. The sleepyhead couldn't help but smile when he recognized Chou Ryuuen. That kid could make anyone smile. Everyone in the school knew he was smart, a guy, gay, a crossdresser sometimes, and not one to mess with; he was amazingly strong for such a skinny guy. Even with all his "abnormalities" everyone liked him; it was impossible not to. Ryuuen was a social butterfly, friends with everyone. For some reason, Genrou was really good friends with boy, sometimes seeming to be closer to him than Kouji.

The purple-haired teen had helped Genrou with more than his schoolwork, although he was a frequent tutor for the younger teen. Sure he was a gossip, but Ryuuen knew when to keep his mouth shut. He genuinely cared about people, or at least his façade was so well done no one could see through it. Ryuuen had this amazing ability to just understand. Not that he wouldn't call you up on it when he thought you were being a jerk. That had been demonstrated many times on Genrou. That may have been why the other had gone to him when he first discovered he was "different" during sophomore year, instead of Kouji. Even though Kouji had gone through the same thing with Hikou when he discovered he liked the other teen the previous year.

Ryuuen had been more than understanding in helping his friend accept who he was. Although the fiery teen had been unsure at first, he was comfortable with himself a year later. He had eventually told Kouji and Hikou, who supported him, and tried to set him up.

Swearing at himself for letting his mind wander, Genrou turned back to the present, noticing absently that Ryuuen was wearing the boy's uniform today. It wasn't anything unusual, but thought it was fun, and funny, to wear the girl's once in a while. No one ever knew ahead of time, Ryuuen just did it. He claimed it kept the school on its proverbial toes. The principal didn't agree with the boy's decision or reasoning, but had long since given up. 

The newcomer returned Genrou's smile and waved at the three boys, making the girls jealous. Although they all knew which way he swung, they still liked to flirt with him and Ryuuen played along. He was all for the game. He made his way to the teacher and spoke quietly with her for a few moments, causing everyone to wonder what was going on. Students being who they are, whispers began, and intensified, when Ryuuen gestured to the door. 

Surprisingly enough, a young man walked through. Genrou couldn't help but stare at him as he strode to the sensei. He had blue hair; not midnight blue like Kouji's locks though. More like the color of the sky on a perfect spring day blue, a powder blue. The majority of the silky strands were pulled into a thin ponytail at the nape of his neck, trailing to the middle of his back. His bangs, however, seemed to have a life of their own, as they were standing up to the side of his head. His eyes were like liquid mahogany. 'A guy could drown in those eyes,' Genrou thought to himself, before forcefully putting those kinds of thoughts from his mind. 'Ya can't think like that about new kids. 'Specially when ya don't even know if he likes boys or not.' He had trouble controlling himself though. The teen's pale skin made him look even more enticing.

The blue uniform of Fushichou High fit him perfectly, outlining the lean muscles of his lithe frame. His school bag was thrown nonchalantly over one shoulder but the darting of his eyes and his stiff posture betrayed his nervousness. 

Suddenly, his eyes stopped moving and focused in Genrou's direction opening wide. Genrou followed the chocolate pools and realized, not without some disappointment, the newcomer was staring behind him, at Hikou. The brown-haired teen was staring back, shock written across his face. "H-h-houjun?" he asked, his voice filled with disbelief. 

The new student, apparently named Houjun, continued to stare open-mouthed for a couple moments before replying. "H-hikou?" He began to laugh. "Hikou!" he exclaimed. Said boy quickly vacated his chair and the two jumped on each other, hugging and laughing with unshed tears in their eyes. 

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Hikou cried, hugging the other boy tight.

"You?! I was sure I'd be there the rest of my life!" he replied hugging back just as tight.

The rest of the class was looking on in confusion at the scene the two had made. Genrou, Kouji and Ryuuen exchanged glances, all three as lost as the rest of the class. The two must have realized everyone was staring at them because they quickly moved apart, blushing a little. Genrou noticed how cute this Houjun person looked when he blushed…

"Torimo-san, as you appear to already know the newest member of our class, perhaps you'd like to introduce him instead of Chou-san?" the teacher asked. 

Hikou flushed bright red, but began to speak anyway, a smile on his face. "This is Ri Houjun," he announced. "He is originally from Japan but moved to America because of his father's job at the end of eighth grade. I didn't know he was moving back here." He turned to the teacher and bowed. "I'm sorry for causing such a disruption, but we were best friends for eleven years and I thought I would never see him once he moved."

The sensei sighed. "I suppose it's alright. Saves me the introduction." She turned to Houjun. "Take that seat behind Buutsou-san. It's the only seat left and close to your friend. I want no trouble from you or I'll move you to the other side of the room."

"Hai," the boy agreed and moved to take the seat. "Arigato Chou-san," he said to his escort, bowing slightly.

The effeminate junior blushed a little, unused to the respect. "Aww, it's nothing," he insisted. "And call me Ryuuen. I've never been much on formality," he winked. "Ja!" Ryuuen waved and was out the door, onto his own first period class.

The sensei sighed at the exit of the bundle of energy known also as Chou Ryuuen. She liked the boy of course, but he could be exasperating. She turned to the class. "Ri-san, perhaps you'd like to elaborate slightly on your friend's introduction?"

Houjun nodded and stood up next to his desk. "As Hikou-kun has said, my name is Ri Houjun. I was born here in Tokyo, but my father's job moved him to America a couple years ago. They moved him back suddenly a few days ago. It was quite a surprise, but I was glad to come home. I'm seventeen and a third year student." 

He then resumed his seat, much to the disappointment of a certain red-haired teen sitting diagonally from him. He was enjoying looking at the new student. Kouji elbowed him and whispered something. Genrou punched his friend in the arm lightly, his face almost as red as his hair. Hikou caught Kouji's eye and raised an eyebrow, but the other teen just shrugged. Houjun watched the whole incident with amusement. 

The sensei announced they would be continuing and would the new student please come to the front of the room to receive a textbook? He complied and Genrou once again enjoyed the view. He really would have to stop doing this…but as the other boy walked by, he caught his scent, which didn't help at all. He managed to get himself under control, but just barely. He really would have to work on this…

As the teacher began to drone on about circles and theorems, Genrou felt himself begin to nod off. There really was no way he could stay awake. Not on a rainy Monday morning, even if a hot guy had just came into the class. What would he think of him? Just as he was about to slip into unconsciousness, he felt a pair of eyes bore into his back and wondered who could be staring at him like that…?

~*~

Well, I suppose it doesn't suck too badly, but it really isn't what I wanted. I have no clue what I wanted, but this isn't it. *sighs* Oh well, what can I do? I am NOT redoing the whole thing again. Please boost this humble author's ego and review so she'll write more. Onegai? 


End file.
